


Have You No Idea You're in Deep?

by AllennellA



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, References to Arctic Monkeys, Trans Character, ftm Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllennellA/pseuds/AllennellA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why does everyone have a boner for the Arctic Monkeys?"</p><p>"Because their latest album sounds like sex."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You No Idea You're in Deep?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write one-shots OR do I write sexual scenes, they're my weakness, but this is for Sasuke's Birthday so I've branched out a bit. Happy B-Day, my precious cinnamon roll.
> 
> This is pointless plotless grossness, please dont actually expect any quality material here

"Why does everyone have a boner for the Arctic Monkeys?"

"Because their latest album sounds like sex," Sasuke rolls over to stare at his soulmate.

Naruto grins at the attention, "So you like that sort of thing?"

"You like that one song by Echosmith," Sasuke accused, "It's weird.  You like the weirdest shit."

"Don't talk shit, I know you hide a Swiftie side," Naruto leaned back against the bed, his arms flung up top the mattress.

"Her latest album is good."

"You know what?  It feels like I should be smoking a cigarette right now to complete this atmosphere, and I don't even smoke," Naruto sighed, his head slumping, "Or we'd have one a those plug in fans and it'd be blowing cool air at us while we pretend we don't desperately want to fuck."

"I don't want your dick in my vagina," Sasuke said bluntly, "Sex hurts, you know.  And I don't want to bleed all over you."

"I love how you assume I'm shit in bed just because all the guys you've been with before were royal dicks," Naruto slumped all the way to the floor, "Unless you have some weird ass kinks or something that you hide from me."

"I don't like having a vagina in the first place, douchebag," Sasuke accentuated this with a grumbling noise from his chest.

"Not my fault that's your equipment," Naruto looked up at him, "I'd suck your dick if you had one.  I'm not into you because you were assigned female at birth.  You could identify as a purple giraffe and have alien bits down there and we'd still be soulmates."

"How'd I get your stupid ass as a soulmate anyway?"

"Because karma just knew you were a dick," Naruto sniggered.

Sasuke groaned, "Oh, whatever.  Come up here and get intimate with my vagina or whatever."

"Nah, not if you don't want it."

"I will fucking kill you if you don't come up here and touch me."

Naruto took that as the invitation it was, and soon settled between Sasuke's thighs.  His large fingers tucked into the waistband of both Sasuke's pants and boxers and tugged them off his hip bones.  Sasuke hated and loved how he felt his blood pounding between his legs, how his underwear had gotten damp and fuck, why did he have to have the wrong parts?

"Shh..." Naruto whispered against his thigh, and somehow it worked.  Sasuke relaxed, his scapulae sinking back into the mattress.

He felt kisses laid out on his thigh like a treasure map, one that led downwards, and sometimes he felt teeth scrape against his skin, tantalizingly slow but not gentle, not quite lovingly.  It was a good heavy burn that he felt in his lower back and in the pounding between his legs; he clenched at the fabric of his comforter subconsciously and tried not to make any sound even as vocalizations bubbled up in his throat, gasps and choppy breaths and choked moans.

Sasuke jolted up as Naruto's tongue flicked over his clitoris, his blood pounding harder.

"Good?" Naruto grinned.

"Again," Sasuke demanded.

He was granted _again_ ; he couldn't even begin to describe the feeling of each agonizingly slow lick, the languid kisses and sucks.  Just that his mind was melting with pleasure and his toes were curling in as his stomach clenched.

Naruto held nothing back.

He licked up into Sasuke's cunt, fucking him with his tongue, pushing past the sensitive ring of muscle and it hurt but it didn't matter because Sasuke wanted it, because it felt horribly good.  His legs trembled with the overload of stimuli, curling around Naruto's back and his hips pushing forward for more.

Naruto licked up back to his clit and he was about to protest the loss when he felt another burn of pain as his fingers entered him, fuck, but he couldn't see because his eyes were clenched closed and his mouth was useless, no words coming out because the sensation overload had made him mute.  Coherent thought went out the window too with the pleasure of the blond's mouth closing over him and sucking hard.

He hadn't had such close contact with Naruto for too long and it was enough for him to forget his dysphoria.  He'd had other guys go down on him before but it was different when it was like this.  This wasn't him playing dress up as a girl to get some action, this was in Sasuke's bedroom, with his soulmate devouring him inside and out.  This was his soulmate who was lavishing attention on him, and that made every sensation stronger and more vivid until he was trembling, high off of the feeling.  His hands clenched tight on the sheets and his legs curled over Naruto's back, he came with a small gasp that he tried to strangle in his throat before he got made fun of.

Naruto looked too smug about that.  Stupid soulmate business.  Knowing exactly what he'd wanted, giving it to him, and then... well, sometimes Sasuke wondered why his life had turned out how it had.  After all, he'd been expecting a much different soulmate of all things.  He'd always imagined it'd be someone quiet and yeilding, someone who didn't infuriate and challenge him at every turn like Naruto did.  He'd always imagined it being someone who would understand that Sasuke did not like to be analyzed or examined; someone who would never pry at the secrets he kept close to his chest.  

He'd never expected them to selfless and gentle and bright like the sun, not like Naruto was.  But w hen they touched the first time, just a brushing of hands, Sasuke had known instantly.  A black crescent moon appeared on his palm, his symbol.  Naruto had looked equally as surprised when a sun appeared on his.

They'd stared at each other and Naruto had reeled back, faking anger and playing up his surprise, "You?!  My soulmate is the infamous transboy from junior year?"

Sasuke had punched him for it.

It took Naruto a while to figure out that insulting him got him pummeled, no mistake, but he ached for his presence anyway like the insults meant nothing.  He craved his soulmate near him sometimes, to the point of madness, but Sasuke still pretended like he didn't give a shit.  Naruto called him out on it most of the time, his frustration getting the better of him, because they both knew how they effected each other.

Sasuke leaned up, pulling the blonde to him, intent on kissing him for his efforts.  Naruto hummed happily as he crushed their mouths together.  Sasuke could taste the salt on his soulmate's tongue—he knew where it came from but he didn't care enough to stop kissing him for it.

"Give me your hand," Naruto demanded, and even though he'd just had his soulmate's tongue on his clit, he almost refused because it would be too intimate.  After all, they'd be able to feel each other's emotions if their soulmate marks touched.  He hated it, the oversharing, but he also felt like he owed the blonde.  If oversharing was what he wanted, then Sasuke wouldn't refuse this time, since his feelings were mostly just the positive afterburner of a good orgasm.  

He relinquished his hand to Naruto, and he pressed his sun to Sasuke's moon.  At first it felt like a buzz in his heart and then it came like a tidal wave, a flood of everything that Naruto was feeling.  Judging by the blissed out expression on his soulmate's face, Naruto was experiencing the same wave of everything Sasuke was, and for some reason the thought made everything more intense.  He almost couldn't handle the waves of love and loyalty that flowed through him.  It was like drowning in a bowl of ice cream.  

It got sickeningly sweet before long.

He jerked his hand back and splayed his fingers against his boyfriend's cheeks, "You know I don't feel that way for you."

Yet.  

Sasuke hated that he knew it was only a matter of time.  Naruto was good at sneaking past his barriers.

Naruto hid the wince of pain underneath a lazy roll of his baby blue eyes and let Sasuke card his fingers through ticklish blonde spikes.  Sometimes he wished he could give Naruto what he wanted from him.  Soulmates were supposed to be eternal lovers, who spent their lives once they'd found each other together in bliss and harmony or whatever.  And there was this large part of Naruto that believed it.

Sasuke didn't believe in it.  If fate couldn't even give him the right gender at birth, then how could it possibly know his soulmate?  Any attachment he had to Naruto was in spite of the sun and moon they held on their palms.  He outright refused to date him.  It wasn't like Naruto hadn't asked.  For now, Naruto just got into his presence or Sasuke searched him out for the necessary relief of seeing him, and somehow they could almost be called friends.

Sasuke stroked his hands down Naruto's back and sighed, "Do you want me to get you off?"

"Nah," Naruto ran his finger up against Sasuke's cunt, and he couldn't help but shudder at the touch, "You can orgasm like, five times for every one of mine.  I have more work to do yet."

"Fuck, you don't--" Sasuke arched his back up as a finger dipped into his vagina and Naruto's thumb rubbed a circle around his clit, "have to..."

Naruto grinned, one of those cute ones that made him squirm.  God dammit.  

"Kiss me?" His soulmate asked, and it felt proper to press up against him and follow that instruction to the letter.  Sasuke didn't let it go beyond anything chaste; he knew that if he let it get too far, Naruto'd forget himself and they'd be at each others' throats and desperate for more until they forgot themselves.  They couldn't do desperate.  They couldn't do soul wrenching, desperate kisses.  That was too much feeling, honestly, and too many feelings had already been exchanged today.  Even just this press of their lips together felt too good—and therefore wrong.

He groaned as Naruto nibbled on his lip in frustration.  Curious and partly to shove the blonde off of him, the mood ruined, he asked, "Why the hell are you so desperate today?"

Naruto didn't answer for a heartbeat, waited an agonizing second, but then he admitted, "Hinata asked me out, wanted to go on some cute carnival date.  Bought tickets and everything. She knows I always go to the carnival when it comes to town."

Sasuke fucks guys all the time and it's not even behind Naruto's back.  It's part of their arrangement as soulmates, that they've decided not to interfere with each other's lives more than occasionally seeing each other apparently so Naruto could get his kicks off touching his clit for an hour.

Sasuke claws at Naruto's back in an unspoken gesture for him to either finish what he started with his hands or to explain the Hinata story, but Naruto decides to do the first option, and it's hard when his fingers are resting on Sasuke's thigh for Sasuke to actually pay attention to what he's saying.

"...I'll probably say yes.  I mean, Kiba'll kill me but she's in love with me, you know? I wouldn't mind getting my dick wet for once and she's got great breasts.  Why not?" 

There's a part of him that he hates, and right now it's so loud, that wants to spit out, _"Before my mastectomy my boobs were great plus I still have a self-lubricating orifice.  Choose me as a romance partner for once."_

But then he remembers that he hates having a vagina and he hated having boobs enough that he got a double mastectomy and now he's flat as a board, like he should be.  His binder days are past.  He's working on getting his uterus taken out too.  He's got no need for it and the thought of getting pregnant makes him violently ill, enough to puke.  He's actively rejecting his soulmate in his every romantic endeavor.  He's done everything he can to make sure Naruto will never choose him as a romantic partner.

Maybe a nice sweet girl like Hinata is what Naruto wants.  A nice girl with great boobs who adores the idea of 2.5 kids and a white picket fence.  Sasuke wouldn't change who he was to fit into the ideal partner for his soulmate.  After all, weren't they already supposed to be ideal partners?  The whole system was a joke.

"I wish you wanted me," Naruto whispered against Sasuke's mouth, their lips catching on one another.

_"I wish I didn't,"_ Sasuke's tiny grinch heart almost let him say, because Naruto deserved better.  Hinata was certainly better.  Instead, Sasuke says, "I couldn't get rid of you fast enough."

"Nope," Naruto smiled foolishly against his cheek, "You're a Swiftie, you secret romantic.  We do share emotions when you let me get ahold of that palm of yours, you know, and you don't want to get rid of me.  You're scared of me leaving you in the dust, so you don't let me get close."

Sasuke grunted, sure he'd hidden those feelings much deeper than Naruto could drag out of him, "I didn't know you could feel that."

"Every time our marks touch, I tried my best to promise you that I'm never going anywhere," Naruto laughs dryly, a hopeless laugh, "Until I remembered you will make me chase you across the world and I refuse to set fire to myself to keep you warm."

"That's a quote," Sasuke called him out on it.

"I don't know who said it, either," The blonde shrugs.

"Then maybe you shouldn't quote it, especially because you're misquoting it.  It's a feminist thing.  You are a cis male, I don't think you get to quote feminist lines improperly without crediting them."

"Sheesh, you're right.  I wasn't asking for a lecture, it just sounded poetic," Naruto stroked a hand down the curve of Sasuke's jaw, and Naruto was right before.  The atmosphere is making them crazy enough to do stupid things and run their mouths.

Sasuke let his soulmate do as he liked.  Leaning into the touch, he murmured, "I have that Arctic Monkeys album on my computer."

"Are you sure you want to listen to something that sounds like sex?" Naruto teased into the crook of Sasuke's neck, "What if we get into the mood?"

"I'll let you pretend I'm Hinata all you like," Sasuke said before he could curb himself.

"Fuck, Sasuke," Naruto reeled back, "Sometimes you're so damn dense.  I would've been pretending she was you the whole time."

Sasuke blinked, "She's gorgeous, why would you trade down?"

"It's not trading down," Naruto protested.

"If I was still pretending to be a girl, I'd feel intimidated by her," Sasuke snorted, "That ass is to die for, really."

"Yeah, we've established that she's a hot girl," The blonde groaned, "But I'm not in love with her."

"You're not in love with me either, you're deluding yourself.  If fate truly existed and soulmates were real, then why do bad things happen to good people?  Why isn't the entire world perfect, if there's an underlying, omnipotent, omniscient, sentient force that controls us all?" Sasuke argued.

"Because there's not one.  That's  _not fate._   Free will is out there too," Naruto scoffed, "And accidents happen.  Why would you want to live in Utopia?"

"You know Utopia means _'no place'_?" Sasuke said.

"...really?"

"Yeah, and it exists nowhere.  It's not real.  If it was, good people would live happy lives and bad people wouldn't exist, it's simple."

"I like to look at the world as a yo-yo.  God sets it spinning and it's attached to his hands but once it's in motion, mistakes happen and it's not easy to fine tune details.  But I don't think soulmates are like that.  I think we choose each other and God has nothing to do with it."

"I never chose you," Sasuke bit his lip, eyes flickering to Naruto's hands. They were rough, calloused, scarred. They were also unfortunately a huge turn on, especially since one hand had been casually resting against his bare thigh since he'd fingered him.

Naruto traced a phantom image into his soft skin with his thumb, "When we touched that day, I thought I could marry you instantly, that you were it for me, forever.  I wasn't at all surprised that my symbol was a sun; after all, I'd found the light of my life in that second."

"You're so dumb," Sasuke sighed, "It wasn't like that for me."

Oh no, it'd been so much worse.  It'd been a bad day for him, everything had gone to hell.  His family had found out about the testosterone and they were trying to convince him he was really just confused, that spending life oppressed as a woman had convinced him that being a man would be the only way to avoid the crushing patriarchy and instead he should embrace his femininity while defying gender roles and become a "hardcore feminist" (as if he wasn't already one).  He couldn't explain why without them trying to invalidate his gender: _"Oh no, Sasuko, gender identity is just a social construct, gender is purely biological sex."_  No, no, no, he refused it all.  He was a he because he identified so, and he was going to be a he whether he was female-bodied or not.  He'd been so upset that day for hearing all the backlash of it.

When Naruto had bumped into him, he'd been ready to fight or cry.  The burst of emotion through him, from where their palms touched, the happiness and the love, so much love, overflowing _love_ , and the confidence like a pillar of staunch unflinching strength propping up his body in a way that felt almost physical; it had literally saved his life.  He'd been contemplating that if he couldn't live as his rightful gender, why was he suffering this at all?  He'd had nothing to live for, certainly.  He was no good for anyone.  But Naruto's strength had been given to him and for once he thought,  _I am part of something.  I have power and worth as a person.  I will keep fighting._

Did he choose Naruto?  He'd protest that no, he'd have let anyone try to save him at that point.  But Naruto had been handsome, grinning, happy, and Sasuke had wanted desperately. After they'd touched, he'd felt that desire turn into the literal addiction it was.  A black crescent moon on his palm because he could only ever reflect the light of the sun that Naruto provided for him.

Sasuke let Naruto press their palms together again, and this time he let himself drown in the sweet feelings that Naruto had for him, all for him and no one else.

High off of the feeling, he commanded, "Tell Hinata no.  She's too earnest and she'll hope you'll fall for her.  And you wouldn't twist a nice girl around your finger for sex."

"Maybe I'm not doing it for that," Naruto protested.

"I've got a decent vagina, you might as well put it to some use," He pulled him down for a kiss, anger and jealousy creeping out to color his tone, "You don't need Hinata for anything."

Naruto kissed him but pulled back before it got deep, "You like to do things like this.  You play it like you don't want anything, that I'm just gonna use you.  But you want me, and it's because you know I'll never use you like that."

"Then give it up and fuck me already," Sasuke grumbled, vaguely annoyed that Naruto had called him out.

"No," Naruto repeated, "No, I can't.  I didn't bring a condom and even if I had, I wouldn't want to risk it.  I know you're not on birth control because you're a delicate flower and it fucks up your testosterone shots.  Too many hormones and whatnot.  Best I can do is get you off a million times."

"Dammit, stop using logic," Sasuke was determined to be pissed off.  It was much easier than doing anything else.

Naruto laughed, "Yeah, sure, and which one of us was valedictorian?"

"Certainly not you," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Did I ever tell you I beat up a biker gang once because they called you something bad after the graduation ceremony?" Naruto looked at him with all the love in the world.

"Do I wanna know?"

"Hey!  That's an Arctic Monkeys song!" Naruto grinned, "So since we're not gonna have sex, can I take you up on the offer to listen to that?"

"Urgh," Sasuke let his entire weight flop down on the bed, "Why not?"


End file.
